Paper Cranes and Shuriken
by Ahnjuu
Summary: Drabble fic. He wonders if it was really worth it. But looking at her soft smile as they both look down at her brother and his team members from a darkened space filled to the brim with snakes, he finds that yes, being sacrificed to a snake they both summoned was worth it. Sort of, he thinks as his nose starts to itch and his arms uselessly hang, restricted.
1. Chapter 1

Year 0

When she jumped off the school's roof, eyes shut as a blazing heat tore through her, she didn't think that she would wake up screaming. She didn't even go out screaming.

Ayano Tateyama is one very confused teen- no, perhaps— with more effort than usual she struggled to lift her arms. A murmur and blankets are all she can hear and feel as she was lifted. An uncomfortable itch was developing, what was it- she could see it, tendrils of blue everywhere— and promptly closed her eyes. Voice raw, she hesitantly opened her eyes.

Date: August 15th, XXXX

Uchiha Ayano is born.

* * *

Year 2

"Ayano!" "Ayano." "Ayano-chan." "Aya!"

New voices called to her every day. From baby to now. Voices she can never recognize. Eyes that held contempt, love, peace, sadness and, she smiled to herself, happiness.

She may not know them, but they do know her.

"Ayano-chan, it's time for dinner!" Coal-coloured eyes blinked and she waddled over in her little dress and lifted her small pale arms to her mother. Or her new mother.

Ayano smiles brightly, giggling as her mother, with ease despite her swelling belly, moves her into a high chair.

A mother's love is nice.

* * *

Year 4

In the middle of the night, she never would expect her father coming home—finally—covered in bandages.

Peering through the door, she frowned, watching her mother (with her oh-so-quiet footsteps) rush over and embrace him. What was the cause of such wounds? Why was he covered in them— _bloodbloodblood its everywhere alloverme itsinmymouth it hurtsithurtsihurts_ — and opened the door a bit wider, alerting the two from their embrace.

"Ayano-chan?" The man smiles stiffly at her and opens up an arm. Her mother is calling her over.

She forgets about the bandages and rushes over to her mother.

The baby in the other room starts to cry. And the moment is lost to panicked shuffling and muttered words.

Obito-chan is so loud that the other baby a few doors down starts to cry.

Mother apologizes the next morning.

* * *

Year 5

Mother and the man—her father— left for a mission. She thinks it has something to do with the village and the Hokage.

Whenever she sees the people on the roof with the same symbol, she has to wonder about it.

Mother says that they're Genin, new shinobi. She then proceeds to talk about the various things they do and who they work for while playing cat's cradle with her.

Even on those rare occasions when her mother takes her out into the other districts- the Uchiha districts specifically and she just stares in wonder at all the different people hopping all over the place. The Uchiha symbol, a red and white fan, proudly flashing brightly on their backs.

But those days are over. Mother and Father won't come back. No snake can help them, after all, it's not August 15th.

She cried with Obito, who didn't understand much or even coherently knew their parents.

The Uchiha clan soon started to give them an allowance and a fellow clan member to look over them.

She wouldn't remember it, but she had stared determinedly at a red eye with three tomoe in it and a malicious glint to it, holding her baby brother away from its influence.

* * *

It would be at the age of 9 that she finds comfort in another, victim to a snake of misfortune as well.

* * *

 **AN: Just a small drabble series as I rewrite my other stories.**

 **Characters so far:**

`Ayano Tateyama/Uchiha

`Obito Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Year 0

"Its time," the snake whispered. The screens filled the room with static, he looked at the scissors in front of him.

Red eyes looked upward. He picked up the scissors and—

The next thing he remembers is the screeching of a human— was it a female?— and a startled cry coming from his own mouth.

When did this happen? Where am I? He struggled as he was met with a rough—something. And against his (small) pride, he started to wail. His body simply reacting on the slightest stimulation and instinct. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He was supposed to be somewhere else. He was supposed to be saving someone. This wasn't supposed to happen!

He wailed louder; he was supposed to see her again.

Date: August 14th, XXXX

Nara Shintaro is born.

* * *

Year 2

It's been two years in this… body of his. Two years of embarrassing diaper changes and traumatic breastfeeding moments. Yes, he truly is cursing his own intelligence and brain for remembering every insignificant detail he can definitely live without.

Despite all of that, he muses, this is definitely a new experience.

"Say hello to your cousins Shintaro!"

Slobber and fingers press against his face as he apathetically stares down at the one year old.

In his head he silently starts regretting following the snake's instructions as he pushes away wet, pudgy fingers from his mouth.

He sighed again as his 'mother' pushed him closer to the other baby.

Yes, this will indeed be a very…, he grimaced as the baby grabbed a fist of his hair, tortuous childhood if this one kept coming over.

* * *

Year 5

"..." He stared as the shadows playfully wiggled around him. The man seemingly, and effortlessly, controlling it, contorting the shadows to create shapes and images.

"... and the great ninja struck down thousands of enemies, all with the power of his shadow jutsus."

No. Freaking. Way.

Shintaro didn't outwardly show it, but on the inside he was promptly freaking out. Jutsu? Shadow manipulating people? Ninja?! He felt deja vu the longer he stared at the man's headband.

Scratched and dented but it still proudly displayed a symbol of a leaf, the symbol of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

He felt his eyes start to tear up, his toddler body couldn't handle the strain of his swirl of emotions. Starting to cry, he inwardly cursed at himself for allowing such a weak moment to slip through his defences.

He cried and the man faltered and rushed to his side, mumbling soft words of comfort that did nothing to ease the inner turmoil he had brewing inside of him.

* * *

Year 7

He looked upwards to the sky, his cousin sat under a tree and looked upwards as well.

Shintaro had a problem. He scrunched his eyes up and waited for warmth to gather in his eyes. It never did, no matter how tired his facial muscles got, he couldn't activate it.

The holder of the Retaining eyes,Kisaragi Shintaro (now known as Nara Shintaro) could not activate his eye power.

He stopped trying turned over onto his side, "how troublesome." And fitfully went to sleep, he would solve the problem another day.

He dreamt of a pair of snakes. One a solid black with yellow eyelids and gleaming red eyes; the other of the utmost purest white with purple eyelids and yellow eyes. Both looked at him hungrily as they slowly advanced towards him...

* * *

He met the one he was looking for up in a tree with a dog barking up at her.

"Ayano?" "Shintaro?"

* * *

AN: sorry for the late update, but as I've said, this is merely a drabble fic so I hope it's understandable that I update this sporadically.

On another note, I have another story in the works and, surprise surprise its another KagePro crossover. Woo. And an, uh, Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. Yay?

Characters:

\- Obito Uchiha

\- Ayano Tateyama/Uchiha

\- Shintaro Kisaragi/Nara


End file.
